


Klance One-shots

by Arden14



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arden14/pseuds/Arden14
Summary: A series of Klance flufflyness and angst and everything in between.





	1. Red + Blue = Purple

**I** **love** **the color blue. Blue was the color of the sky back home, blue was the color of** **my** **parents** **bed** **room, blue was the color of** **my** **little sisters eyes** **that beamed every time I gave her the blue sour patch instead of the yellow because they were her favorite,** **blue was the color of** **my** **childhood home** **and blue was the color I** **suddenly started to** **dislike** **when Lance McClain came** **bursting into** **my** **life in different shades.**  
**The** **light cobalt** **of Lances armor made** **me** **want to rip it apart with** **my** **bayard. Every time Lance** **'s** **turquoise sneakers squeak in the hallway trudging in mud from outside** **I** **cringe and every single** **freaking** **time the** **azure** **Paladin opened his mouth** **I** **didn't know whether to kiss him or punch him in the face.** **It wasn't just the annoying things but it was also the way neon blue was the hue that shot out of Lances bayard saving my life against the Galra causing him to almost die in the process. Blue was the pigment of Lances helmet that practically shattered as a bullet hit him on the side of his head making me to start to think about the color red as blood trailed down his face making a puddle on the steel blue ground.**  
**I hate the color blue.**

_I love the color red. Red was the color of the lipstick my first girlfriend wore, red was the color of my moms favorite purse, red was the color of the family van, red was the color of my dad's favorite hockey team and red was the color of the stain on my brown carpet from trying to drink wine with my older sister for the first time._ _But red was also the color of Keith's sword making me hate how much cooler it was compared to my gun and it was also the color of his cheeks when he would get angry at me for starting fights and I guess I deserve that but it was also the color that I saw when I tried to put pressure on the wound Keith had on his hip from facing the Galra alone. Red scares me now. When I see it I no longer see the shining tone that radiates in the sunsets I used to watch by the ocean._  
_I hate the color red._

**I really hadn't paid attention to purple until I looked at the small hickeys that ran down my neck from making out with Lance last night. Purple was new to me and very strange because it gave me hope and love that came from blue but loyalty and strength that came from red.**

_I really didn't notice purple until I saw Keith's cute little galran ears pop up from the excitement of seeing me arrive back to the castle safely. It brought me love and compassion and maybe even just a little bit of calmness which says a lot since I'm an over flowing ball of blue energy and Keith is an over flowing rainbow of gay....okay maybe a rainbow of anger is more like it._

**I kind of liked the humor that came out of the violet flower that Lance handed to me not knowing that it was practically poison ivy on this purple planet.**

_I might have liked the way the purple fur of Keith's tale danced against my legs as we cuddled on the couch after a long mission._

_I think_

**Maybe**

_I love the color purple_

**I love the color purple**


	2. Well I like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They don't really know how the argument started and what they are fighting about but they didn't really seem to care considering that both Paladins hated each other. All there is to know is that there is a broken training robot laying in the middle of the floor along with a blue and red bayard."  
> Basically Lance and Keith fighting until they actually aren't anymore

They don't really know how the argument started and what they are fighting about but they didn't really seem to care considering that both Paladins despised each other. All there is to know is that there is a broken training robot laying in the middle of the floor along with a blue and red bayard. 

"At least I'm not the one who stuck us into a worm hole!" Keith gets up into Lances face, his pale cheeks reddening with anger. 

"I'll stick you in a worm hole!" Lance gets closer and throws his hands up practically asking for it. 

Keith raises his fist and grits out, "this isn't a game. I'm tired of your shit, McClain."

The blue Paladin scoffs and raises his fist to match Keith's. "Then quit walking around in my shit, Kogane."

Now, no matter how much they fight they never really say that they hated each other and frankly they secretly don't. They just get annoyed after a rough mission; need something to take their aggression on. So when Keith finally says it, it hurts Lance.

The words kind of slip out before Keith can stop them. "I hate you." 

Lance freezes and his arm slowly moving down. A flash of hurt phases through his cobalt eyes and he's no longer smirking. There's an awkward silence that shifts between them. 

"I didn't mean-" before Keith can even finish Lance pushes him against the training room door grabbing his wrist and pinning them above his head. Lance leans in and whispers, "Liar," into Keith's ear. Keith's breath hitches and his eyes widen at the close proximity. 

"S-shut up," Keith stammers and struggles against the other boys hold.

"Say it again. I dare you," Lance sneers tightening his grip. 

"I hate you," Keith gasps out. The last thing either of them expected was Lances lips crashing against Keith's, forcing himself in and leaving no room for discussion. When Lance pulls away he's sort of shocked about how bad he wants to do it again. His body felt like it was on fire and he never wanted to stop kissing Keith.

"Do you hate me now," Lance mumbles against the red Paladins lips. 

"Yes," Keith whispers back. Lance kisses him again. harder this time, dragging his teeth against Keith's lower lip begging for entrance which is almost immediately granted. With hesitation Keith breaks out of Lances grip and cups The taller boys face, tilting his head so he can kiss deeper. 

"How about now?" Lance brings his mouth down to Keith's neck, biting down and sucking hard to create small bruises that continue down to Keith's collar bone. Lance trails his hands to waist band of Keith's pants nearly sneaking in his fingers.

"Okay! N-no! I don't hate you," Keith gasps jumping in surprise. Lance chuckled and pulls away. 

"You know...you're kinda cute," Lance points out his eyes wandering down the other boys frame. 

"I take it back! I do hate you!" Keith's face turns as red as his jacket before storming out of the training room in embarrassment. Lance follows him, grabbing his hand and whispering,"Well, I like you. A lot. "


	3. A Storm of Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith just oblivious and jealous of an alien girl that seems to have the attention of Lance.

Keith was getting jealous. He could feel his anger boiling in the pit of his stomach making him fidget with his helmet and adjust his bayard every five minuets or so. Lance probably thinks it's funny from where he's standing but Keith isn't laughing. Keith would probably be smiling if he wasn't so in love with the Cuban boy.

"You okay," Hunk asks looking up from his food. 

"Yeah," Keith clears his throat. "I'm good." 

Hunk glances down the table at Lance, whose flirting with the alien girl they saved from a endangered planet. Hunk sighs and gives Keith a sympathetic smile. Oh god, his heart hurts. It's something like a hurricane swallowing him up from the inside, destroying his mood in an instant. Keith is getting so anxious that he can practically feel tears threatening to spill from his indagó eyes.  
He can't blame Lance. The alien girl is beautiful with glowing lilac skin and short, curly, gold locks that framed her face perfectly. She kind of looked like a panther with black cat ears poking up on her head and claws that extended from her slender fingers. The girl was sweeter, kinder and softer than Keith. She was more worthy of Lance love. 

Keith quickly stands and dismisses himself from the feast. He'd rather not let this ruin his night. He tries not to stomp like a child to his room but his bones feel heavy. Not even a minuet after settling into his bed does he hear a knock at his door. 

"I don't feel like talking right now Shiro," Keith seethes. The door slides open anyways. 

"Well then it's a good thing I'm not Shiro." Lance smirks and leans against the door frame. 

"What do you want?" Keith doesn't feel like playing games. 

Lance scrunched his nose and shuts the door. He suddenly looks nervous, wringing his callused hands into the pockets of his navy jacket. 

"Listen, whatever I did can you please tell me? I don't know what I did wrong and I can tell you're mad at me. I want to be able to apologize to you," Lance says. "Common give me something."

"You did nothing wrong Lance. Leave me alone." Keith tries to stop the warmth that spreads against his chest. The blue Paladin actually cares about him. 

"I know that's not true. Hunk and Pidge looked at me as if I murdered a puppy during dinner." Lance comes closer and Keith sits up to really look at him. 

"I don't want you to laugh at me-"

"I wont." Lance looks at him in earnest and Keith gets lost in his determined eyes. He never noticed this before but Lance eyes are blue. The darkest blue Keith has ever seen...they almost look black. It's kind of deep and mysterious like the ocean; it's a interesting contrast with Lances skin. Keith curses at himself for becoming a cliche helpless romantic. 

"Do--do you like her," Keith hesitantly asks

"Who? Sapphire? Nah," Lance smiles and it brightens his whole face. God, he's beautiful and Keith feels like he's trying to breathe underwater. Freaking impossible. 

"Yet you were flirting with her. Why do you do that?" Keith frowns.

"I was doing it to make her laugh. She was so angry and depressed when she walked into the ship I thought maybe I could cheer her up with being a little stupid," Lance says as if it should be obvious. "Besides when I flirt with girls like that...I'm never being serious." That catches Keith's attention. 

"So what are you like when you are being serious?" 

Lance laughs and steps between Keith's legs. "I'm usually a little shit when I'm serious. I try to start fights to get their attention," he answers. Lance hesitates before he brings his hand up to cup Keith's cheek. Suddenly Keith starts to get it. Lance never really wanted any of those girls. He's always had his eyes on the red Paladin. Keith was blinded by his own feeling to even notice that Lance wanted him the whole time. It's kind of embarrassing how slow they both are.  
Lance leans down but stops just before their lips meet. 

"Is this okay?" Lance asks, his breath ghosting against Keith's lips and all Keith can do is nod.  
The kiss is sweet, gentle and bone shivering. Lance taste like mint and chocolate and it may sound odd but he the way his fingers dance through Keith's hair feels as refreshing as an ocean breeze. And suddenly the mood shifts. Keith is being pushed down, it's a tsunami of tongues colliding, hot hands gripping each other and searching for more contact. When they pull apart it felt like it was seconds of touching but it had been a few minuets. They look into each others eyes and smile and it's beautiful. It's better than they dreamed of. 

They end up staring at the blank ceiling and snuggling close to each other, just taking comfort in each other's warmth. 

"I promise I won't flirt with other people as long as you promise to communicate with me," Lance says, breaking the silence. 

"Deal." Keith smirks and leans closer to Lances touch. All the anger Keith had felt before had finally been filled with happiness. Sure, he will still get jealous at some point but the blue Paladin is his and he's never letting go of that.


End file.
